1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting an edge of an object image and a computer readable medium processing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Conventional
In general, a conventional apparatus for detecting an edge of an object performs a smoothing process for an image taken by a camera in order to reduce noises present in the image. In this case, a structure of the smoothed image is varied. That is, position of an edge line of the smoothed image becomes different from position of an actual edge line, especially around a corner. In addition, the conventional image edge detecting apparatus may remove minute variation (minute edge) of the image as well as the noises according to parameters.
The conventional image edge detecting apparatus divides a degree of edge of the image according to values set by a user. For example, the conventional image edge detecting apparatus detects the edge of the image according to image brightness, scene and camera set by the user.